


Dear Mycroft

by Moondance87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dear John spinoff, Epistolary, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance87/pseuds/Moondance87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't Sherlock's only contact while he was away.  Behind the scenes of WendyMarlowe's Dear John, told in the texts between Sherlock and Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday, November 10th

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> I couldn't take the waiting anymore, so I started writing this. Wendy's given us some excellent hints (both in the story and the comments) about what was going on with Sherlock at different points in the story, so I thought I'd do some exploring.
> 
> This is my first fanfic in over a decade, so...hope you like it.

Status? M  
  
On schedule to wrap up here within 48 hours. S  
  
Good. I’ll begin preparations for your extraction. Next location? M  
  
I won’t be sure until I finish up here, but I suspect North America. Give me options for New York City, Chicago, and Montreal and I’ll go from there. S  
  
Consider it done. M  
  
How is he? S  
  
Who? M  
  
You know who.  
  
He is still safe. M  
  
Actually, I have news from Greg on that front. M  
  
Who? S  
  
Greg Lestrade. Honestly, brother dearest, I would have thought you could at least remember the names of the people you died for. M  
  
Shut up.  
  
What’s the news? S  
  
John has opened a profile on a dating website, apparently in an attempt to “move on.” M  
  
Move on from what? S  
  
You.  
  
Ah. Of course. S  
  
I could arrange for the possibility of contact through such a medium. M  
  
It wouldn't be safe. S  
  
I can handle the details. I’ll provide you with an encrypted machine next time you make contact. M  
  
Are you sure you can make it untraceable? S  
  
Reasonably so. No protection would be a perfect defense in the event of a captured machine, but I can make it as safe as your conversations with me. As long as you take reasonable precautions with your identity, I don’t see why you shouldn't. M  
  
All right. S  
  
You’re welcome. M  
  
Sod off.  
  
And thank you. S


	2. Wednesday, November 12th

Ready for extraction. S

Medical needs? M

Just some bruises this time. I’m fine. S

Destination? M

I’ll start in Chicago. S

Extraction confirmed. ETA 150 minutes. Use your Canadian passport. M

Oh, good. I’ve been looking forward to being Neal again. He’s so delightfully interesting. S

My agents will have a laptop for you. Try not to have too much fun. M


	3. Saturday, November 15th

This is a terrible country. They’re all completely uncivilized. S

Yes, well. We did try to impart some of our sensibilities, but they were really quite insistent about being an independent nation. M

That was stupid of them. Why didn’t you prevent such idiocy? S

Well, it was 200 years ago. M

You know I don’t concern myself with such trivia. S

Clearly. M


	4. Monday, November 17th

Status? M

Making slow progress. I may need to relocate soon, there appear to be several closely-connected cells here. S

Not surprising. Keep open quick routes to Chicago Union Station and O’Hare International. M

Don’t be boring. I’m not an idiot. S

Do not test my patience. I will remove you from this operation if you do not comply with protocol. We have been over this, and I will not allow you to take unnecessary risks. M

I am waiting. M

Orders received and understood. S

I cannot wait until I am finished with this dammed country and this godforsaken case and won’t have to take orders from you anymore. S

So emotional today. M

Shut up. I’d like to see you spend a week among festive Americans without becoming emotional. S

Is that really the problem? Or are you perhaps feeling tired? Lonely? Sentimental? M

Don’t be absurd. S

I notice you haven’t made contact with John yet. M

Are you absolutely sure you care to monitor my behavior on a dating website? S

Naturally not. We are monitoring metadata only. Do restrain yourself from taking countermeasures. It is to maintain security for everyone’s safety. M

Whatever. Just…please give me a modicum of privacy with this. S

Of course. I do love it when you ask so politely. M

You do know you’re insufferable? S

So you've said. Repeatedly, and in great detail. M


	5. Tuesday, Nov. 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and comments so far! I love getting feedback, and am having a lot of fun writing these two. I'm going to try to be updating on a daily basis, but I'm a grad student and therefore can't make any promises.

Neal is burned. I need out of the city quickly and an indirect route to New York City. If at all possible, I need to be there by tomorrow. S

Stand by. M

I take it you’re the cause of the news we’re seeing out of Chicago? M

Yes. Hence the need for an immediate exit. S

How soon can you be at the train station? M

17 minutes. Heading there now. S

Good. The soonest train out of the city is departing for Indianapolis in 23 minutes. Be on it – use your Spanish passport for ID. M

Understood. From there? S

Use your German passport to fly to Salt Lake City. From there, we have a red-eye for your Swedish passport to New York. Check your email for your itinerary and boarding passes. M

 

All right, I’m on the train and past city limits. Boarding passes received. S

Will you be needing to return to Chicago at a later date? M

Ah, no. I dealt with them quite thoroughly. S

Yes, it rather looks like that from here. M

As I said though, I burned Neal in the process. I’ll need to replace the Canadian passport. S

I’ll have a new identity for you upon your arrival in New York tomorrow. We’ll also replace your Spanish, German, and Swedish passports in case someone tracks your progress out of Chicago. M

Is that really necessary? S

Why? Will you be unable to sufficiently remember your new identities? M

Of course not.

Well, then. I don’t see any reason not to. M


End file.
